YuGiOh! Meme
by Do The Cool Whip
Summary: Featuring Ryou, Bakura, and yuumeishipping


**The obvious question–who's your favorite character(s)?**

Ryou!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ryou, You don't know me."

Silence.

"How did you get my phone number?"

"I know everything about you."

More silence. Ryou thought about the situation for a moment before groaning.

"You have my notebook, don't you?"

"Yup, and you'll have to meet me at the park in ten minutes to get it back."

"Alright. Good bye."

"Bye!"

For the first time in a very short period of time, Ryou was regretting putting contact information in his notebook in case he lost it.

"Bakura! Someone got a hold of my notebook!"

Bakura stormed into the room at the sound of that. "Damnit, Ryou! This is the fifth time this week!"

"I know." he groaned. "We're meeting at the park in ten minutes."

He tossed a hairbrush sitting nearby over to Bakura. Instantly Bakura began taming his hair, until it was identical to Ryou's. He then left the room, Ryou trailing behind him.

"I'm off." He opened the front door.

"Bakura," Bakura turned around and caught the object Ryou threw at him, "don't forget your knife."

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

It was like living with Bakura all over again. He didn't have a choice anymore. At least with Bakura he didn't have to kill to survive.

He just wanted his life back, but he couldn't have that until he got one hundred points.

He screamed.

"I HATE YOU GANTZ!"

The cry echoed to the heavens.

He picked up his gun and left the area, he couldn't stay for long. After all, there were aliens to slay.

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

There are so many of them, but for today, I pick… YUUMEISHIPING (Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Yuugi, and Yami)!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?**

"Bakura?"

"No."

"Marik?"

"No."

"Yami?"

"No."

The hikaris growled in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"I refuse to say it to those two idiots."

The other two glared at Bakura, but slowly nodded in agreement.

They twitched. "Fine! Be stubborn, but while you three refuse to say it, the three of us are going to go upstairs and have hot sex! You can join us when you learn to act your age!" And Ryou stormed out of the room dragging a very willing Yuugi and Malik with him.

A few minutes later they could hear the moans.

They flinched. The moaning got louder. Finally, one of them cracked.

"I love you guys!" Marik yelped as he bounded up the stairs.

Yami and Bakura stared at each other as someone began screaming.

"I don't hate you." Bakura grumbled. Yami rolled his eyes.

"I love you." He kissed him and dragged him up the stairs to the others.

"See," Ryou began, raising his head from its position between Marik's legs, "it wasn't that hard."

**What would their first date be like?**

"Bakura, give Yami his wallet back."

"But you said you were thirsty."

"Bakura." Malik warned. Grumbling, Bakura slipped Yami's wallet back into its proper place, without Yami noticing as he walked away. They turned to watch the commotion on the dance floor.

"No, Marik! No killing! Bad! That's very bad!" Marik looked away from the guy he was holding at knife point. He pouted at Yuugi.

"But he was looking at Ryou funny." Yuugi crossed his arms. "Fine." He shoved the guy away sulked his way towards Yuugi. Yuugi rolled his eyes, knowing the perfect way to get Marik to stop pouting.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Marik grinned pulling Yuugi to the bar, to point out what he wanted. They stopped by Malik and Bakura to watch the arguing Yami and Ryou.

"Yami, they grabbed your ass."

"Ryou, that really wasn't necessary."

"Yami, they _grabbed_ your _ass_."

"So you slammed their heads together and threatened to kill them."

"I also stole their wallets."

"Bakura this isn't funny, where is Ryou?"

"I am Ryou."

"Ryou, I always thought Bakura was the handful."

"Hey! I could've called Marik over and had him rip them to shreds!"

Bakura glared at them as they approached.

"How come he gets to steal wallets?"

"Because _I_ don't get _caught_ when I do."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I have the face of an angel!"

""What does that have to do with anything?"

Malik and Yuugi sighed.

"Who do I get to rip to shreds?"

Yami groaned.

**Now dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Malik groaned as he walked around, "The question of the century is: how the fuck, do you guys wear all this leather?"

Malik was decked out in Yami's all leather attire.

Yami smirked. "You look hot." He stretched out Marik's muscle shirt sliding off one of his shoulders.

"Do I look sexy, or do I look sexy?" Yami rolled his eyes at Marik.

"Wow! Marik, Bakura's clothes really suit you!"

Marik was decked out in a long black trench coat, black pants and a white wife beater.

"Malik's clothes suit you too." Yuugi blushed, tugging lightly at the purple belly shirt.

"Come on, Bakura! You can't stay in there forever!"

"Like hell I can't! I never agreed to this!"

"You said you'd wear anything that was in my closet! That was in my closet!"

"WHY!"

"Because the ice-cream man only gives discounts and free ice-cream to girls."

"Ryou, what did you give to Bakura?" Ryou turned around, he pulled on Yuugi's collar that was around his neck.

"My favourite miniskirt and halter top!"

"Since when did you… never mind. I don't want to know." Yami decided.

"I do!" Marik bounced over to the door, Malik followed him, while Yuugi disappeared for a moment.

Minutes later Yuugi returned amidst the argument and knocked on the bathroom door. He held a striped shirt and a pair of jeans in one hand.

"Bakura I brought you some of Ryou's regular clothes."

"Why!" Ryou cried.

"Thank you!" Bakura cheered.

"Damnit!" Malik, Marik, and Yami groaned.

_**What if…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading cards D8? THE HORROR!**

Ryou twitched.

He squeezed the wrist in his hand tighter. It was well known to anyone in the group that Ryou had a temper that could rival Marik's, it was an unknown fact for the rest of the world. And that was the way it was supposed to stay.

He turned and glared at the perpetrator. The moron had actually tried to pick his pocket. The Change of Hearts dangled from their fingers.

Jou blinked at Ryou innocently. "I just wanted to borrow it, but I know you'd say 'no' if I asked!" He tried to pull his wrist back. Key word being: tried.

Ryou's gripped tightened. They were in the middle of a crowd; he couldn't afford to stop being sweet, innocent Ryou right now.

Jou tugged his arm back again.

Fuck it.

Jou yelped.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

Atemu wandered the streets aimlessly. He and the royal guards were on their way to the market place when they were attacked by a rebellion. He had ran from the scene the second he could, intent on going back to the palace and reporting the mishap, but had gotten lost.

"Well, well. Look at what we got here." Atemu turned around and was shocked to see three kids walking towards him, twirling wooden boards in their hands.

He stood up straight and puffed out his chest, trying to intimidate them though they were a full head taller than him.

They laughed at him. "Give us all your money, you high class trash."

"How do you know I'm high class?" The one in the middle smirked.

"Only the high classes wear such quality clothes, which by-the-way, we'll be taking."

He wanted to live so he didn't have much of a choice. He took out his money sack, but it slipped from his fingers, and spilled across the ground. He heard a round of gasps as the group gaped at all the money.

"Take off your clothes and back away from the money." The one in the middle spoke again. Atemu blinked and did as he was told, while trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly there was a thud, followed by a yelp. His eyes snapped up and saw another boy with unusual silver hair, standing over a dead body, bloodied knife in hand.

"Scram." was all he said. The other two looked at him, before regarding their leader who lay between them. They backed away slowly, before turning and fleeing the area.

"Thank you so much for—"

"Shut up." Atemu looked at his savior. He couldn't have been that much older than him. The boy approached him, picking up the money scattered on the floor. Standing he used his knife to rip through Atemu's shirt causing the material to fall to the floor, from which it was collected.

"I don't understand—"

"Shut up. The only reason I 'saved' you, was because you have money."

Turning the kid left, thinking about the red cloak he had seen at a stand but hadn't been able to obtain. It would be too big, but he figured he would grow into it.

Atemu blinked again, before heading off in a random direction. He still had to find the palace, and the sooner he got there, the sooner he could report everything.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Bakura stared at the knives.

"No." Ryou didn't even stop as he went to the next aisle containing more household supplies.

Bakura glared at him, before slipping a knife into his jacket pocket. Ryou raised an eyebrow at Bakura when he walked past him. He continued down another two aisles before he saw Bakura staring at chocolate.

"No." Once again Bakura snuck the item into his pocket. Ryou passed him and headed to the fruits and vegetables.

Ten minutes later, he found Bakura staring at Nestles Drumsticks.

"No." Bakura opened the freezer, pulled out the box and examined it. Seconds later it disappeared.

Ryou grumbled to himself. He would have to let the ice cream go. There was no way Bakura would miss a box of freezing ice cream disappearing from his pockets. Anyways two out of three wasn't bad.

He tossed the knife and the chocolate onto a random shelf and kept walking.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Jou smirked.

Seto shook his head.

Jou smiled.

Seto glared at him.

Jou grinned.

Seto launched himself at the other hoping to rip out his throat.

Mokuba blinked. "All I did was answer the question. What's the big deal?"

"I bet the company for a week on your answer. How the hell does he know you have a crush, when I don't?"

Mokuba flinched. "He asked me yesterday."

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

It wasn't often that Yami decided to ignore his title as the King of Games. Just like it wasn't often for Bakura and Marik to remind him over and over again. He let out a sigh and got off the mat, letting Anzu take a shot at Ryou. They had played fifteen times, and he still wasn't able to come even close to Ryou's score. It was like playing Cheat with Bakura all over again.

**FINAL ONE: **_**Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

**Cherry Lips by Garbage**

Sometimes Bakura regretted it. All those times he had told Ryou to grow up, act his age, and let his hair down. It definitely was not his best advice. Because, in the end, Ryou had taken his advice, he had changed.

Ryou wasn't the same little weakling that he used to be. Now he was either a huge flirt, or a misleading little imp. Whether he was cross dressing for something free, or faking tears to get out of trouble, he couldn't be trusted anymore.

Sometimes it got a little hard to watch, and even harder to stay. Ryou handed out his body to everyone who was interested. He let them think that he was in love with them, used them, and then tossed them to the side.

It had gotten to the point where several times he had packed up his things, unable to watch the results of his tough "love". But then Ryou would come back to him. He would do and say things that brought out Bakura's softer side, and then once he was assured Bakura wouldn't leave him, he would go back to being promiscuous.

It was a vicious cycle. And sometimes, that caused Bakura to lose his temper. He would hit Ryou, and suddenly find himself being hit back. The pain would snap him back to reality and the cycle would continue. It was a good thing Ryou had changed for the worse, because now he stood up for himself

Sometimes Bakura regretted it, but other times, he realized that it was probably best this way.

**Your move!**_** Tag three or more authors!**_

Anyone who wants to!


End file.
